Vamp Buster
by teeney8040
Summary: BtVS/OTH crossover. The slayers come to Tree Hill to take care of a vamp problem and meet the girls...what comes next? B/P, B/F...slash warning! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first crossover fic so I'm testing the waters to see how it's received. I hope everyone enjoys it. It's a B/F and B/P story…hopefully you can figure out which B is which. ; ) And if not, read on to find out. Total slash story ahead so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy…

She looks at me sometimes like I'm happy to be here. Well, I guess I am, but this damn thing wasn't my idea, G-man and Red were the ones that stuck us both in this stupid van and told us that we'd be traveling slayers. They thought it would be kind of like Ghostbusters, people call in when they have a problem and we go to them to take care of it. To be honest, I'm kinda surprised we haven't killed each other yet. Well, I guess I'm surprised B hasn't killed me yet cause she's had lots of places along the way that she coulda dumped my body.

After Sunny-D went down, B wasn't sure she wanted to stay in one place. She was feeling kinda antsy and when she was honest with herself she realized she wasn't really that into a normal life like she thought she would be. That fight was intense but we came out feelin' _alive_. Anyways, little D was perfectly content hangin' at the new Council we started with G and Red so B let her stay. They thought since the Hellmouth was closed the bad guys might take a while to get to the new one in Cleveland so we should wander around the country takin' care of the ones that got lost on the way. Surprisingly we've gotten lots of calls from G-man and we've been all over the country.

We were on our way to some hick ass town in North Carolina and it confused the hell out of me. Now I know that vamps and baddies aren't the brightest crayons in the box, but damn, how do you end up in NC when you travel from Cali to Ohio? I'm not the best at geography, but even I know that it takes a wicked case of the stupids to get that damn lost.

B wasn't always the most fun to be around when we first started doing this. She got kinda cranky and acted like it was some big damn inconvenience for me to be there with her, but she's kinda comin' around to the whole thing. We've done some cool shit on our off days and part of me kinda feels like we're becomin' friends again or whatever. Not a day goes by that I don't want to grab her and kiss her silly but she'd probably go through with that killin' me and dumpin' my body thing I mentioned before. For now, bein' her friend is enough…even if that's all I'll ever be.

P

"Huh, ya know I woulda thought there'd be more hills or trees or some shit here. Tree Hill? Just another small town with an ocean in back," Faith mumbled as she got out of the van. She held a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Well you'd never have guessed that Sunnydale would have the mouth of hell sitting underneath it, I guess names are deceiving," Buffy mused as she stretched her tired muscles.

"Who are we supposed to be meeting here again?" Faith asked as she lit a cigarette.

Buffy pulled a folded up piece of paper from her back pocket and examined it. "Nathan and Lucas Scott."

Faith looked around at the empty basketball court before them. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Buffy made her way over to the picnic table and sat on it. "This is where the directions took me, so unless Giles heard wrong, this is it." She glanced at her watch. "We're a little early."

Faith hopped up on the table as well and she let herself lean back until she was lying on the table. "No sweat, B, I'll just get some sun."

The slayers only had to wait a few minutes before two teenage guys approached, one of them bouncing a basketball. Faith heard the sound and leaned up on her elbows watching them.

"Hey, are you guys Nathan and Lucas?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

Faith watched from a distance as they all introduced themselves. She rolled her eyes at the blonde guy trying way too hard to impress Buffy. With his squinty eyes trying to look all sensitive. He looked like a nice enough guy but it made Faith want to puke. She noticed both guys sneak glances at her so she figured she might as well play nice so she got up and made her way over.

"So you boys havin' a problem with vamps then?" Faith asked as she approached them.

"Vamps," Lucas mumbled to himself as he smiled a little at Faith. "We were here the other night playing and all of a sudden this guy comes out of nowhere and then he tries to bite me." He lifted the side of the bandage on his neck to reveal two holes about the size of fangs.

"Yeah, then suddenly these two girls were trying to bite me," Nathan added. "Normally I'd be up for the two girl thing, but their faces were all bumpy and the biting they were trying was not the good kind."

The two slayers exchanged a look and both nodded. "Well it sounds like simple run of the mill vamps to me," Buffy mused with a shrug.

Faith nodded. "Yup. Find the nest, find the baddies, kill the baddies, move on." She looked at the guys. "Don't sweat it boys, we do this kind of thing all the time. Me and B will have this taken care of in a few days."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "It's probably just a few that got lost, I doubt they've had enough time to do any real damage turning people."

"Turning people?" Lucas asked Buffy squinting his eyes and raising a brow.

Faith rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to get Buffy into a conversation.

Buffy nodded. "You've realized by now that you don't just get turned into a vampire when you get bit, they bite you and suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood. It's a whole sucking thing."

He gave her a teasing smile. "Sucking thing, huh?" He caught Faith's annoyed look and straightened and swallowed hard. "Guess I should just be relieved I won't be turning into one of those things."

Faith rolled her eyes again. "So, you guys have any decent places to eat in this town? I'm starving."

Buffy gave her a little smile. "That's nothing new."

Faith winked at her and smirked. "You know me."

Lucas noted the blush that covered the blonde's cheeks when Faith winked at her and he raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "My mom owns a café nearby. The girls are waiting for us there. We can get you guys anything you want."

P

Peyton watched from her seat at the table as Brooke made her way behind the counter and grabbed a drink for herself.

Haley suddenly plunked down in the seat next to her and watched her carefully for a moment before leaning in and resting her chin in her hand. "When are you planning on telling her anyways?"

Peyton ducked her head and blushed, knowing she'd been caught staring. She pretended to think about it. "Hmm, let's see, sometime between not today and never."

Haley gave her friend a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Peyton. It must be hard."

The blonde shrugged a shoulder and sighed heavily. "It's nothing new."

"You know, she might just love you back," Haley told her quietly. She caught the blonde's eyes and gave her a serious look. "You two have something really special and if your feelings have evolved into love, maybe hers have too."

Peyton shook her head. "Yeah, but that would be entirely too easy…besides I like brooding about my total lack of love life," she half joked.

"What are you two talking about over here that's so serious?" Brooke asked as she approached the table.

Peyton gaped a moment. "Just the slayers Lucas was telling us about."

Brooke rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to the conversation that had just been going on about her. "Ya know, I really hope they're not like 400 pounds and scary. If we have to be seen in public with them I don't want them to scare people away."

Both girls gave her a skeptical look. "You mean people other than the "vampires"?" Peyton asked using air quotes.

Haley turned and pointed a finger at her. "Hey, don't joke about that. I saw them, they were definitely vampires."

Peyton shook her head. "No, Haley you saw someone in a costume trying to scare people."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Then how do you explain the fact that the guy's face was perfectly normal and then it was all bumpy and weird and he had fangs?"

"Trick of the light," Peyton rationalized. She shrugged. "There's no such thing as vampires."

Brooke frowned. "I don't know, PS, I saw them too and they looked pretty real to me."

Haley nodded. "Plus one of the bit Lucas," she told her matter-of-factly.

P

As the slayers and brothers made their way to the café, Lucas noticed Faith fell back from the rest of them and he slowed down to walk with her.

"So have you and Buffy known each other long?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She shrugged. "About six years."

He nodded his head. "How long have you been a slayer?"

"About six years," she replied with a grin. She looked around at the small town that almost reminded her of Sunnydale. "Lived here all your life?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's not bad."

"Sunnydale was like this," Faith mumbled quietly.

"Is that were you guys are from?" he asked.

She shook her head and lit a cigarette. "Not originally. I'm from Boston and B's from L.A. We both ended up in Sunnydale because of the Hellmouth and slaying."

"Hellmouth?" Nathan asked from ahead.

The two slayers shared a smile. "Yeah," Buffy replied. "It's like a convergence of mystical energy."

The two guys looked confused. Faith shook her head. "It's like one of those mosquito lights for baddies. They're just drawn to it and we zap 'em."

"And the Hellmouth is in Sunnydale?" Lucas asked.

Faith nodded. "Well it was. Sunny D ate itself whole when me and B and the baby slayers destroyed the First."

Nathan was growing more and more confused yet curious all at once. "The first what?"

"Evil," Buffy told him with a shrug.

The brothers exchanged a look. "The first evil?" Lucas asked, his eyes wide. "Ever?"

Faith shrugged. "That's the word."

Nathan was totally overwhelmed. He shook his head. "You said baby slayers. How many slayers are there?"

Buffy and Faith shared a look and both shrugged. "We don't really know. Last count there was about a hundred."

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows up. "If there are a hundred of you slayers how are there any vampires at all? How do they survive if there's so many of you to kill them?"

Buffy looked insulted. "We're working on it."

"Me and B used to be the only ones," Faith told them with a grin. "Well, actually B used to be the only one but I rained on her parade when I was called." She laughed at Buffy grumbling to herself and she slung an arm around her shoulders. "B, chill. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

P

So it begins…in the next chapter, the slayers meet the girls…the number of reviews I get will depend on how quick I get the next one going so please review. I'm really anxious to see what people think. I realize that this chapter is a little dry with girly action, but I promise more to come! Every story has to start somewhere, right?


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N. Yay, lots of quick reviews….thanks to all that reviewed, I was a bit worried about this one but it looks like it's shaping up pretty quick. As you can tell by now this is totally AU, I didn't commit to a timeline too much just because I knew if it was AU, I'd be kinda safe. Anyways, here's the next section. I hope you enjoy it…

Oh and the little P's all over the place is just because I can't figure out how to get the paragraphs to separate to save my damn life…oh well. : )

The four of them made their way into the nearly empty café and led the slayers to a table with three other girls sitting around it.

"Buffy, Faith, this is Peyton, Brooke and Haley," Lucas told them as he pointed to each girl. "Guys, this is Buffy and Faith. The slayers."

"We would have made like a welcome sign or something," Peyton joked with a grin. She thought about what she said for a moment and frowned suddenly. "But we're not really celebrating are we?"

Brooke quirked an eyebrow, completely ignoring her best friend's comment. "This is a joke, right?" She glanced at the slayers and shook her head. "No offense." She looked at the guys. "They're tiny. You expect me to believe that they can kill those superman meets Thriller creeps that cornered us in the alley the other night? The ones that tossed you two aside like you were rag dolls on the river court?"

Faith smirked. "No offense, Princess, but we're a lot stronger than we look."

Brooke met her eyes and looked for a moment like she was going to reply with a witty retort, but she instead shot a dimpled smirk at the other brunette girl. "Oh really? Prove it."

Faith smirked back and glanced at Buffy. "Wow, she's like Kennedy but in a better body."

Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "Okay why don't we split up and you guys can give me and Faith as much information as you can about where to find the vamps around here."

"First you worry about them being 400 pounds and scary, then you insult them for being little?" Peyton asked Brooke with a grin as they headed to separate tables. "Nice," she teased.

Brooke stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, P. Sawyer."

p

"So you guys really fight these vampires?" Peyton asked Faith once they were settled with drinks around the table. Haley and Lucas were making food for everyone and Nathan was seated at the bar talking to Haley so the two girls were alone at the table for the moment.

"Thought you didn't believe in vampires, P. Sawyer," Brooke called from a few tables over. Peyton glanced back behind her and noticed her friend smiling smugly. She smiled and shook her head.

The slayer shrugged and gave her a little smile. "It's what slayers do."

Peyton furrowed her brow; she dropped her eyes to her fingers drawing imaginary lines on the table. "How did you become a slayer anyways?"

"I was chosen," she replied. She glanced at the other slayer, chatting with Brooke a few tables away. "Me and B both."

"By who?" the blonde asked. She was fascinated and trying desperately not to show it and seem like a slayer groupie or something.

Faith stood up and winked. She needed a smoke. "The Powers That Be."

Peyton smiled a little and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "That's really cool."

Faith laughed a little. "Yeah, you think it's cool until you have bad guys wringin' your neck, blondie." She pointed to the door. "I'm gonna grab a smoke."

Peyton nodded. "Mind if I come along?"

P

Buffy watched as Faith and Peyton stepped through the front door. She felt a little streak of jealousy rip through her as she watched the two of them. Faith had always had a way of getting people to like her and she was so incredibly charismatic it made Buffy crazy. To see Faith get along with a complete stranger so easily made her so insanely jealous because all she had ever wanted was for the two of them to be friends.

"Buffy?" Brooke asked. She waved a hand in front of the slayer's face. "Buffy," she sing-songed.

The slayer finally shook herself out of it. "What?" She blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry, Brooke. What were you saying?"

Brooke shot her a sly dimpled smile. "Don't worry, Peyton's not into girls. You're girlfriend is safe with her."

Buffy shook her head and blushed. "Faith isn't my girlfriend."

Brooke looked unconvinced. "Really? Sorry, you two just seem to have a connection. Plus you just looked totally jealous. You're really not together?"

Buffy shook her head again and tried to ignore the jealous statement. "We're really not together."

"Huh," Brooke mused. "I thought for sure you were. Oh well."

"So you said you guys saw some vamps at the basketball court?" Buffy asked, trying to get back on track.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, we were at the river court last week when these guys came out of nowhere and tried to eat us."

Buffy smiled a little. "How did you get away?"

"We got in the car and drove away," Brooke relayed slowly, as though Buffy's question was stupid, but she was more teasing than anything.

The slayer dropped her head, obviously embarrassed. "Right." She shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that a lot of people that we've been dealing with aren't that bright when it comes to get away plans."

"Does that mean they run towards the strange noises instead of away from it and run up the steps instead of out the front door?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

Brooke grinned. "Well, me and PS have seen enough horror movies to know what to do in real life if the boogey man ever came after us." Her brow furrowed. "It's kind of surreal, you never expect this kind of thing to happen to you."

Buffy smiled in understanding. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she replied.

"I was younger than you when I was called, I never thought growing up that I would fight vampires for a living," Buffy told her with a shrug.

"Sounds like a fun way to spend your teen years," Brooke told her with a sympathetic smile.

Buffy thought for a second and shrugged. "Could've been worse. I could've been eaten."

P

"So have you guys been doing this long?" Peyton asked once they were both seated outside.

Faith shook her head. "Nah, a few months."

"Doesn't it get hard?" Peyton asked. "To be away from your family and friends for that long?"

Faith looked down at her feet. "B's the slayer with the friends and family, not me."

Peyton cocked her head and watched the slayer carefully. "So are you two the only slayers?"

Faith smiled a little and shook her head. "Well B was the only slayer and then I got called and now we have about a hundred."

"Are you guys like gremlins or something? Feed you after midnight and you pop out little baby slayers?" she asked with a grin.

Faith shook her head. "Wouldn't know, Blondie, never saw it."

Peyton's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Faith suddenly closed up. "I didn't see many movies as a kid. Not unless I snuck into one. My parents weren't really...well, parents."

Peyton felt the air around the slayer shift. "My mom died when I was eight and my dad was always working."

Faith relaxed a bit more again and smirked at the other girl. "Sounds like we have a few things in common."

Peyton shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, I'm not asking too many questions, am I?"

Faith shook her head. "Nah, it's cool, Blondie." She looked around the small town and couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu. "So what do you do around here?"

"Me?" Peyton asked. The slayer nodded. "Other than go to school, I usually just draw and paint and hang out with my friends and work over at Tric."

"Is that the club I saw comin' into town?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, it's an all ages club. You should check it out."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, maybe me and B'll hit it after patrol tonight."

"Patrol?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah,' Faith replied. "We basically hit the cemeteries in town and look for the baddies and take 'em out when we do."

"Life of a slayer?" the teen asked.

Faith shrugged. "It's how we roll." She snubbed out her cigarette and stood up. "Come on, Blondie, we should get back in."

Peyton nodded and followed the slayer back inside. The slayers spent a few more minutes getting information and chatting with everyone before heading out to check into their hotel.

P

"Ya think maybe we'd have been like that if we hadn't been slayers?" Faith asked Buffy as the two slayers roamed the Tree Hill cemetery later that night.

Buffy looked up from her thoughts. "Like what?"

The brunette shrugged. "Like the cheerleaders back there. Dimples and Blondie."

Buffy frowned. "You wanted to be a cheerleader?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "No, B. I mean do you think if we hadn't been slayers we'd have been friends or whatever?"

Buffy thought it over a moment and shrugged. "Probably." She glanced at Faith. "I mean we kinda got along before all the slayer stuff got in the way, right?"

Faith smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. I guess we did."

The blonde slayer smiled. "It's too bad you weren't talking about cheerleading. I think you would have looked good in the skirt." She looked the younger slayer up and down and smirked.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I would have rocked the hell outta that outfit." She paused a moment and smirked. "Maybe Sawyer will let me borrow hers."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What was with the long conversation between you two earlier anyways?"

Faith shot a surprised glance at the other slayer…she felt jealousy rolling off Buffy in waves. "Nothin'. She's cool. She just wanted to know about slayers or whatever."

Buffy scoffed. "Slayers or you?"

Faith smirked again. "Me."

"She's seventeen, Faith," Buffy teased her.

Faith rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde. "B, you know you're the only blonde I'd switch sides for."

Buffy stuck her tongue out playfully. "Hey, Faith can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it just me or do you feel like we've known those two forever?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Faith nodded. "Yeah dude." She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I thought it was just me. It's wicked weird." Faith suddenly spotted a few vamps ahead of them and gave a nod of her head towards them to let Buffy know they weren't alone. Buffy grinned and the two slayers leapt into action.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed…please review and I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Yay, the next part! Okay, this one is a bit longer and some parts are more of a history lesson, it had to be done for the story, but I'm working hard to get us into the better parts of the story. I decided last night that this story is part one of a three maybe four parter so if it's not where you would like it to be yet, don't worry it'll get there. I hope you enjoy this section! Please read and review!

P

Faith left Buffy at the hotel later that night and headed back to the club that Peyton had told her about. She got her over 21 bracelet and paid the door guy and headed inside. She was surprised to see the place so busy. She headed straight for the bar and ordered a beer and a few shots.

She sat watching the people in the club, trying to feel out any vamps but she didn't really feel much of anything. She watched kids dance and thought about how she never really had what they did. Sure she got to spend some fun time in Sunnydale before she accidentally killed Finch, but it wasn't real. She was always putting on a show for someone back then, either Buffy or the kids at the Bronze or Willow and Xander, or whoever. She never really enjoyed herself unless she was with Buffy and they weren't trying to kill each other.

"You look deep in thought." Faith turned and found Peyton standing next to her. She pointed at the empty seat next to Faith. "Can I sit?"

The slayer nodded. "Sure." Faith watched as the other girl ordered a drink and chatted with the bartender for a minute.

"So you found it without too much trouble?" the blonde asked once she took a sip of her drink.

Faith shrugged. "Not hard to find the one place in town still movin' after dark." She winked. "This place is cool."

Peyton smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Is this place yours or something?"

She shook her head. "No, just sort of my idea."

Faith grinned. "I'm impressed, Blondie."

Peyton shrugged a shoulder. "It's not all that impressive."

"So let me ask you something," Faith said after a sip of her drink. Peyton nodded for her to continue. "How did you guys know to call the Council?"

"Nathan's dad. He kind of has connections," Peyton told her with a shrug. "Can I ask you something?" she asked and Faith nodded. "What's the deal with you and Buffy?"

The slayer raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you guys just have like a connection or something between you," Peyton told her with a shrug. "Is it just friends?"

Faith laughed and lit a cigarette. "Look, keep this on the down low, okay?" Peyton nodded. "Me and B have always had a kind of thing between us and there was a night that I thought maybe it could be more but…"

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Faith sighed as she thought back to Finch and she shrugged. "It didn't," Faith left it at that and ordered a few more shots.

"Ever think maybe it still could?"

The slayer shrugged. "Things are kind of going back to the way they were with us just hangin' out and slayin' and stuff, but at the same time, B's totally straight."

Peyton shrugged and dropped her eyes to her fingers tracing designs on the bar. "I've always felt it's the person not the parts that you fall in love with."

Faith shrugged again. "Yeah, but there are also two different kinds of people when it comes to stuff like this, the kind that have thought about it and the kind that never will. I think B's the kind that never will."

"And you're the kind that has?" Peyton asked with a sly smile.

Faith grinned. "I dunno, Sawyer, I have a thing for blondes and you're looking pretty good tonight."

Peyton blushed. "Flatterer."

Faith winked and stood up. She downed her shots and jutted a thumb over her shoulder. "Come on, Goldilocks, let's dance."

Peyton smiled and nodded, taking the slayer's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to the dance floor by the stunning brunette.

Brooke watched the two dance from the corner of the room and she took a sip of her drink. The alcohol burned her throat but she had to dull the pain. It was killing her to watch Peyton flirt with another girl. She couldn't figure out what Faith had that she didn't. They both had dark hair and dimples and fair skin. Sure Faith saved the world, but she would too if she had super powers.

She sat in the darkened corner of the club watching the two of them dance for about an hour before pushing through the back door to head home. She dawdled along slowly, knowing she had an empty house to go home to so she wasn't in much of a rush. The alcohol was hitting her hard so she took a seat on a nearby bench to try to sober up a little.

She sat longer than she had anticipated and didn't realize it until she heard footsteps approaching. Panic rose in her chest as she realized she could be dinner for a vampire and she stood up in a hurry. The alcohol caused her to sway and suddenly arms were wrapping around her and her overwhelming panic crashed over her.

"No! Help! Get off me!" she screamed, trying not to fall as she struggled against her attacker.

"Dimples, chill, it's me," Faith told her as she steadied the other girl. She took a step back and held her hands up.

Brooke sighed heavily and looked pissed. She pointed a finger at Faith. "You don't get to just swoop in and call me Dimples and think we're all buddy-buddy."

Faith looked a little hurt. "What are you talkin' about?"

Brooke looked up with hooded eyes and shook her head. "You can't just come into town and smile with your dimples and try to steal her away from me."

"Who?" Faith asked, totally confused.

"Peyton!" Brooke explained with a whine and a stomp of her foot.

"Davis, I'm not stealing her away," Faith explained. "We were just hanging out."

"And dancing for and hour and a half," Brooke reminded her. She sighed heavily and frowned. "Where is she anyways?"

Faith jutted a thumb over her shoulder. "She gave the boys a ride home…Nate and Luke."

Brooke looked disappointed and nodded.

Faith smiled a little. "What's going on here for real, Dimples?"

"Nothing," she replied with a pout.

Faith smiled and shook her head. "That pouty crap isn't gonna work on me. B's the ultimate pouter so ya kinda don't stand a chance."

"Faith," she whined. "You can't have her. I love her."

The slayer nodded and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I know, kiddo. Let's get you home."

"Are you hitting on me now?" she asked with a drunken smirk. "Cause, I kinda love someone else."

Faith rolled her eyes. "How does she not know you're into her?"

Brooke sighed heavily. "I don't know!" She shook her head. "Truth is, I can't let her know. If I lose her as a friend again, I don't know what I'd do."

"I get that," Faith told her, understanding better than Brooke realized.

"Maybe she does know and she's just being nice by staying my friend," Brooke mumbled darkly. "That would suck."

Faith smiled a little and shook her head. "You might be surprised. I think I was just her Brooke substitute tonight."

"We do kinda have the same features," Brooke noted with a tiny, hopeful, smile.

Faith smirked. "Yeah, we're totally hot."

Brooke laughed and relaxed once she realized that Faith really wasn't out to steal her best friend's heart. The slayer kept them laughing all the way to Brooke's house and she left the teen slumbering peacefully on the couch where she had collapsed when Faith went to get her a bottle of water. The slayer made sure the door was locked when she left and headed back to the hotel.

P

Faith and Buffy made their way into Karen's the next morning and found a seat in the corner. Buffy slid her sunglasses up to the top of her head and sighed contently.

"Ya know, I'm really beginning to like this little arrangement we have," she told Faith with a smile.

The dark slayer grinned. "I knew you'd come around, B."

"Hey guys," Haley greeted them with a smile as she approached the table.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Cute apron, Hales." She winked at the girl. "You work here?"

Haley nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Can I get you two some coffee?"

Buffy nodded. "Please." She grinned. "Thanks, Haley." She turned to the other girl once Haley had walked away. "I love these kids. More than most that we've saved."

Faith grinned. "They are kinda sweet."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and wagged a finger at her playfully. "Faith, Peyton is only seventeen."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Please, B, don't start that crap again. You know I like my blondes," she told her with a sexy smirk, "but if I'm going to hop the fence, you're the only one I'd want waiting on the other side for me."

Buffy blushed and shook her head. "Faith, stop, you're making me blush." Her insides had officially turned to jelly with Faith's comments and she only wished one day Faith would actually mean it when they play flirted.

"You started it," she mumbled as Haley returned with coffee and took their breakfast orders.

"I'm kind of disappointed we didn't find the nest last night," Buffy told her once she sipped her coffee. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "This is so good."

Faith took a sip of her own coffee and nodded. "Hell yeah, that damn coffee we had at that last place in Nashville was awful."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "But seriously, we've been on fire lately, especially with finding nests. Usually the first night or two gets us somewhere. Last night gave us nothing."

"B, chill," Faith told her. "We've only been here a few nights." Buffy slumped in her seat a little and stuck out her lip in a pout. Faith rolled her eyes but secretly found the entire thing adorable. "Don't pout."

Buffy grinned. "You like it."

Faith laughed and shook her head, shoving Buffy a little. They settled in and flipped through the newspaper to see if they could find any clues about the vamps in town. They both looked up a few minutes later when the door swung open and Peyton and Brooke entered the cafe. The two teens waved and Faith waved them over to the table. "Hey, kids."

"Hey," Brooke replied with a smile.

Peyton waved a little. "Hey, guys."

"Brooke, Peyton, hey," Haley greeted them as she approached with the slayers' breakfasts and placed the first round of plates on the table.

Buffy pointed to the seats across from them. "Why don't you guys join us?"

Peyton moved to allow the second set of plates to be set on the table and gaped at the amount of food on the table for two tiny girls. She watched as the two slayers went about their routine. Buffy automatically placed her bacon and half her hash browns on Faith's plate and Faith slid one of her sunny side up eggs onto Buffy's plate along with her toast. She reached for the ketchup as Buffy reached under her for the salt. They had definitely done this before.

"We don't want to intrude," Peyton told them.

Faith shook her head and pointed to the seat across from her with her fork. "We ordered too much. Sit. Eat."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, caveman Faith. Nice."

"Bite me," Faith replied.

Buffy shook her head and stuffed a slice of toast in her mouth happily. "No biting with my mouth full, remember what happened last time?"

Faith burst out laughing and held her hands up. "Okay, don't bite me."

They both looked up when they realized the two girls still hadn't sat down with them and they realized they were simply standing there staring at them. Peyton and Brooke exchanged a look and both shook their heads and sat down at the table.

"How is that you drank a gallon of alcohol and you're still moving this morning?" Peyton asked Faith.

The slayer shrugged. "Slayer metabolism."

"Lucky bitch," Peyton teased with a grin.

Faith smirked. "You know it." She glanced at Brooke and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was okay. The teen smiled gratefully and nodded her head slightly.

"So how did your patrol go last night?" Brooke asked as she snagged some pancakes from one of the plates on the table.

Faith grinned when Buffy sighed heavily because she knew what was coming. "Easy, B. Remember, it's only been a few days."

Brooke raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde slayer and shot her a teasing smile across the table. "Aw, is somebody a bit of an overachiever?"

Faith choked a little on her food and she coughed to hide her laughter. "B's the ultimate overachiever. Especially when it comes to slaying."

Buffy frowned. "Am not. I just like to get the job done before people get hurt."

"We haven't found the nest yet," Faith explained to the teens.

"Why do you have to?" Peyton asked as she stole a bite of the pancakes Brooke was working on next to her. Brooke slapped her hands away playfully with a grin.

Buffy smiled at the cuteness of the two of them. "Well we've found that vamps that hole up in a town that isn't a Hellmouthy kinda place, they usually all stick together and make a nest. It's good for them because of the safety in numbers but good for us because if we find it, we take out most of the vamps all at once."

"Are these nests supposed to be easy to find?" Brooke asked.

Buffy sighed. "We've been finding them pretty easy the last few places we've been…some hide better than others I guess."

"So what are you guys doing today?" Peyton asked.

The slayers shared a look and both shrugged. "No real plans yet," Faith told her.

"You wanna come to the beach with us?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Faith nodded through her bites of breakfast. "Hell yeah. The beach sounds good. B?"

Buffy grinned. "Definitely. It's time we had some fun."

The girls made small talk over breakfast and when they had paid, Buffy and Faith headed to the hotel while the two teens headed to their own houses to suit up for the beach. Half and hour later Peyton's convertible pulled up in front of the slayer's hotel and the two of them hopped in the back.

Once the girls got settled on the beach Faith opened her cooler and pulled out a few beers. She handed one to Buffy and popped the top of hers. "Sorry girls, cokes for you," she told the teens as she tossed them sodas with a wink.

"So what was Sunnydale like?" Peyton asked. She had been dying to ask the slayers about the rest of their lives.

"It was actually kinda like Tree Hill," Buffy told her with a shrug.

"So did you have to go there for slaying?" Brooke wondered as she took a sip of her soda.

Buffy smiled a little. "I had to go there because I got kicked out of my school in L.A. for burning down the gym and Sunnydale High was the only school that would take me."

Peyton smiled. "Nice."

"The gym was full of vampires," she told them quickly.

"You don't have to explain to me," Peyton told her with a grin.

Buffy shook her head. "Well, see my mom was pissed because she didn't know I was the slayer so she just thought I was being delinquent."

"Don't you mean _a_ slayer?" Brooke asked looking confused. "Faith is a slayer too."

Faith shook her head. "At the time B was the only slayer."

"Yeah, it wasn't like it is now," Buffy explained. "It used to be one girl in all the world."

Peyton looked even more confused. "Then how were you two slayers at the same time?"

Buffy and Faith shared a smile. "B died once but her buddy brought her back to life. All it really takes to call the next slayer is for one to die just for a second."

"So you came next?" Brooke asked.

Faith shook her head. "No. Kendra was called but she bit it and then I was called."

"So how did two turn into a hundred?" Brooke asked her.

"A hundred and forty seven," Buffy corrected with a proud smile. Faith looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I called Willow earlier."

Faith looked impressed. "Damn, I guess she can't do anything half assed can she?"

"Guess you don't fight the white mojo," Buffy replied with a shrug.

"Who's Willow?" Peyton asked.

"My best friend," Buffy told her. "She's the one that gave all the new slayers their power."

"How did she do that?" Peyton asked with wide eyes.

Buffy smiled. "Last year there was this preacher guy, Caleb, but he was a bad guy and he was an agent of the First-"

"First what?" Brooke interrupted.

"First Evil," Faith told her with a smirk. "Totally kicked its ass." She shared a huge grin with Buffy and they high-fived.

"Anyways," Buffy continued, "they were guarding this scythe that had these totally ancient powers inside and Will tapped into it and gave the slayers their power." She smiled. "Poof, instant slayer army."

"But how?" Peyton asked again.

"Oh, she's a witch," Buffy told her.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look and both looked back at the slayers with a blank look. "A witch?" Brooke asked.

"You'll believe in vampires and slayers but not witches?" Faith asked.

"Kennedy wasn't exactly on the witch wagon either," Buffy reminded her. "And she's a slayer."

"Who's Kennedy?" Brooke asked. This story kept getting more and more interesting.

"Willow's girlfriend and acting slayer general," Faith told them with a roll of her eyes and she turned to Buffy. "She better remember that shit too. When we get back, we're so in charge again."

"So are all your friends still in Sunnydale?" Brooke asked them.

The slayers shook their heads. "No, Sunny-D is actually underground. When we kicked the First's ass it sort of ate itself whole."

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"It sort of imploded." Buffy shifted. "There was this vampire. He had a soul and he was a good guy. He saved all of us."

"A vampire with a soul?" Brooke asked.

"He wasn't even the first vamp with a soul," Faith told her with a grin. "B's ex boy toy was the first vamp with a soul." She thought for a second. "Well, the first that we know of at least."

Brooke raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. "You dated a vampire?"

Buffy looked indignant. "He was a good guy."

"Yeah, when he wasn't soul-less and trying to eat us," Faith mumbled. She caught the looks the teens were giving her. "Angel, B's ex, his soul was kinda a curse. From gypsies, right, B?" She looked to the other slayer for confirmation; the blonde nodded her head in agreement. "Anyways, He lost his soul once with B and then had it taken once with his L.A. crew and he kinda went bad guy on us."

"Okay, this may be a weird question, but how did he lose his soul?" Peyton asked. "It's not something I see as being something you can just misplace."

Buffy blushed. "If he ever had a moment of pure happiness he lost his soul. He was cursed with it so he would feel guilty about all the people he killed as a vampire. It was there to make him regret what he'd done."

"He could brood like hell, dude," Faith agreed with a shake of her head.

"So when Faith said he lost it with you, I'm guessing you gave him his moment of happiness?" Brooke asked with a sly smile.

"Don't lie, B," Faith teased her when she saw Buffy squirm. "I'll call you on it if you do. We've been doin' this too long for me not to."

Peyton noticed how Buffy blushed and felt bad for her so she tried to change the direction of the conversation to make it less uncomfortable. "So you guys have been fighting vampires for six years together?"

The slayers exchanged an uncomfortable look. Buffy remained silent, it was Faith's story to tell. Faith shook her head. "Not so much."

"Sorry, too many questions?" Peyton asked worriedly, she hoped her idea to change the conversation direction wasn't about to backfire.

Faith shook her head and lit a cigarette. "Nah. Not long after me and B met we were slayin' one night and I accidentally killed someone thinkin' he was a vamp. We were movin' really fast and I didn't realize what I had done until after." She sighed heavily and swallowed hard. "Anyways, I freaked and kinda tried to pin it on B and I kinda went crazy and me and B fought and I was in a coma for a while and then in prison and then we were fighting together again."

The two teens sat completely still and silent. They slowly exchanged a look and looked back at the slayers. Faith stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk." The other three girls watched as she stood up and moved away from the towels they had on the sand. Peyton suddenly jumped up and followed along after her.

"Faith! Wait up!" she called out as she struggled to keep up with the slayer. Faith remained silent as she slowed her pace some to let the other girl catch up with her.

"We're not judging you," Peyton told her with a shrug. "Sorry I asked so many questions back there."

Faith sighed and shrugged. "It's cool, Sawyer. I've just worked really hard to try to make up for all that shit I did to her back then, then it hits me that no matter how much good I do, it still won't erase what I've done."

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't have to. Buffy's obviously forgiven you for everything and you guys get along now, isn't that what matters?"

Faith smiled. "It is all that matters."

"She cares about you," Peyton told her with a little smile.

Faith shook her head. "I wouldn't go that far."

"You guys have been through a lot together," she noted.

Faith nodded. "B's the only friend I've ever really had. Well other than Angel."

"Her vampire ex?"

"Yeah, he kinda saved me a few years ago," Faith told her with a smile. "After I woke up from the coma I went after B because I was still kinda crazy." Faith shrugged. "Anyways, me and B kinda switched bodies and I tried to kill her and I slept with her boyfriend, held her mom hostage and made a mess of her life. When we switched back I ran and went to L.A. This evil law firm had a beef with Angel and wanted him dead so they hired me to kill him and I kinda tried to kill him too. And he tried to save me _after_ I did all that stuff." She shook her head and laughed at how awful she sounded. "If you want to get as far away from me as you can, I'll understand."

Peyton shook her head. "There must have been a reason you did what you did."

Faith sighed heavily. "I was a kid with nobody and I was scared to death. I was doing what I thought I needed to do to survive."

"Faith, you've made some mistakes, but how many lives have you saved?" Peyton asked as she linked an arm through the slayer's.

"Thanks, Sawyer." She smiled. "It means a lot."

P

"You think Faith is okay?" Brooke asked as she flipped over on her belly.

Buffy nodded. "I hope so. That whole time was really hard for her and she still gets weird about it sometimes."

"Faith is so sweet though, I really can't picture her killing someone," the teen note with a frown.

Buffy sighed. "It was an accident." She shook her head. "I didn't help the situation at all, I made her feel like it was all her fault and it was just as much mine as hers."

"Why is that?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I was the one that shoved him to Faith to stake," Buffy told her. "I was too late when I realized he was human. Just because Faith was the one to actually stake him doesn't mean it was all her fault."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Have you told her that yet?"

The slayer paused. "Now that you mention it, I don't think I have."

"It sounds like she's been carrying a lot of guilt around with her," Brooke noted. "It might be good for her if you did. It might be good for both of you."

Buffy smiled a little. "You're awfully perceptive."

"I see a lot of things people don't realize I do," Brooke told her with a shrug. "So she was really in a coma?"

Buffy gave her a sad look. "For eight months."

"How did it happen?"

"I stabbed her and she fell off a roof," Buffy told her simply.

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Oh."

"She almost killed my two best friends, slept my boyfriend and held my mom hostage," Buffy rationalized.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I guess things only got worse when she woke up?"

"Well, she came after me and my friends again," Buffy told her with a sad smile. "It's weird, when I first heard she was awake, I thought maybe things would be different and maybe we could be friends."

"Guess not?"

Buffy shook her head. "She tried to kill me, then switched bodies with me, slept with my boyfriend."

"The boyfriend she tried to kill?" Brooke asked, her head spinning.

"No, a different one."

"Was he a vampire too?"

"No. He was a soldier working for a government program that captured vamps and demons and made them harmless."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. The vamp I told you about that had a soul, the one that saved us all, he got captured by them and got a chip implanted in his head so he got shocked every time he tried to hurt someone."

"Aw, are we reliving Spike?" Faith asked with a teasing grin as she and Peyton rejoined them.

"Yeah." Buffy replied with a sad smile.

"Spike?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at Peyton and noticed her best friend had the same overwhelmed, bewildered look in her eye.

"I was just telling Brooke about his chip," Buffy told the other slayer as she and Peyton got settled on their towels again.

Faith nodded and grabbed a fresh beer. "So you must have mentioned Captain Cardboard and the Initiative then, right?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Captain Cardboard?"

Buffy shot a look at Faith. "Riley."

"He was the soldier?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

"So he was human?" Peyton wondered.

"Not all my boyfriends were vampires," Buffy told them with a wry look.

Brooke nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Well, have you ever had one of those relationships that should have been exactly right for you but it was so passionless that it made you crazy?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, but I'm guessing you have?"

"Well come on, B, after me, what did you expect your other relationships to be like?" Faith asked with a sly grin.

"I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Faith, we never had a relationship." Buffy reminded her.

Faith shrugged and smirked. "I know, but you felt those butterflies and your pulse race when I was around and you knew that no guy would ever do that to you."

"Angel did that to me," Buffy tried to argue.

"Sure he did," Faith teased.

"He did!" Buffy pouted and turned to Brooke with a look. "What do you mean 'I knew it?"

Brooke grinned. "Nothing." She looked at Peyton. "Damn, PS, I thought we had drama."

"Really," Peyton agreed.

Buffy perked up. "Why, what happened with you two?"

"Drunken sex together that you regretted the next day?" Faith guessed with a teasing smile.

"No!" both girls exclaimed. They both blushed and refused to look at each other. Buffy wondered if Faith was on to something with the two girls.

"I was dating Lucas and he decided he wanted to be with Peyton," Brooke explained.

"Lucas the blonde guy?" Faith asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't like him?" Brooke asked with a tiny smile.

"It's not that, he just seems a little 'oh, look at me, I'm Mr. Sensitive' or whatever," Faith grumbled.

"Aw, did he hit on Buffy?" Brooke teased.

"Whatever, Davis," Faith mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She turned and found Buffy watching her carefully. She smiled softly and dropped her eyes, missing the tender look Buffy gave her.

The teens watched the interaction between the slayers in that moment and both felt like they were witnessing something special between them. The two slayers settled back onto their towels and Brooke couldn't help but smile when she noticed Buffy's hand resting on Faith's arm between them. She nudged Peyton and when the blonde turned her head, she nodded in the direction of the slayers and Peyton smiled when she saw the tenderness between the two.

"They're so cute together," Peyton whispered.

Brooke nodded with a grin and suppressed one of her typical squeals. "I know."

A few hours later the girls packed up their stuff in the car and the slayers got dropped off back at the hotel.

Faith dropped the cooler on the floor and flopped on the bed. "You can have the shower first, B, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Buffy sighed lazily and shook her head. She moved and flopped down on Faith's bed beside her. "Nah, I wanna take a nap too."

Faith grinned. "You just wanna love on me some."

Buffy slapped Faith's arm lightly and curled up on her side facing her. "Today was nice."

Faith nodded. "It was. Those two are really cool." She grinned. "Can we keep 'em?"

Buffy laughed. "Not sure their parents would like that too much."

"Yeah," Faith sighed. "But we'd have a blast on the road, the four of us."

"That would be fun," Buffy agreed with a yawn. She closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to Faith.

The dark slayer shifted a little so she could watch Buffy sleep. The two of them had been getting along so well and Faith almost felt like they had been getting back to where they were before Finch and after all this time they were getting along and having a great time together.

She slid off the bed a few minutes later when Buffy's breathing evened out and she headed for the shower. She realized she would have a hard time sleeping with Buffy that close to her. As she washed her hair she thought about the last few days they had spent in Tree Hill. She and Buffy had been at this for weeks and never had two people touched them the way that Brooke and Peyton had. It was almost like it was a friendship that was meant to be. She had told Peyton things that even Kennedy didn't know and Kennedy was her best friend back at the Slayer Compound. From the moment she had seen the two teens it was like she knew they were going to be great friends and she felt so lucky to know them.

She shut off the water and dried off before wrapping the towel around her. When she emerged back into the room she noticed that Buffy had managed to burrow under her covers and she smiled at how cute she was. Once she had dressed in more comfortable clothes she slid in next to the other girl and felt her heart swell a bit when Buffy snuggled in next to her and within moments she was sound asleep as well.

A.N. Well…what do you think so far? Think I should go on with this one? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Okay, here's a special treat for everyone who's been reviewing. It's nearly 5 a.m. and I just got home and had some reviews waiting for me and they were so sweet I decided to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

P

"So you guys have been hanging out with the slayers a lot," Lucas noted. He, Haley, Nate, Peyton and Brooke were seated around a table at lunch.

Peyton shrugged. "Just trying to help them take care of things"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Lucas told them with a frown. "I don't want anything to happen to you two."

"It's not like they let us come out on patrol, Luke," Brooke told him.

"So how has it been going?" Nathan asked. "Are they close to getting rid of the vampires?"

Peyton looked around to be sure nobody heard them. "Nate, quiet."

He looked around and gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"Buffy thinks once they find the nest they'll be able to wipe them out," Brooke told them leaning forward a bit and dropping her voice.

"Dude, she's so hot," Nate blurted out only to get slapped in the chest from his wife.

Lucas shot him a smile from across the table and a look to let him know he totally agreed with him. "Is she single?"

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look. "I think she is," Brooke told him. "Not sure you're really her type." Both girls picking up on Buffy's crush on her slaying partner and knowing Lucas didn't stand a chance.

He furrowed his brow. "Why is that?"

She shrugged. "Just a gut feeling. I think she's more for tall, dark and mysterious types." She exchanged a look with Peyton and they shared a private smile.

"So more like Nate then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke pursed her lips. "Ya know, I feel so much safer with them around."

Everyone ignored the blatant subject change and Peyton shook her head. "Well, not that I ever believed we needed them but I do too."

"I'm telling you, Peyton, they're real," Nathan told her with a frown.

Lucas peeled back his bandage. "Does this look fake to you?"

"No," Peyton told him with a roll of her eyes. "How can this possibly be happening though?"

"It does seem really surreal," Haley agreed. "But I've seen it with my own eyes."

"I know," Peyton mumbled. "It's not that I don't believe it, I just don't want to."

"Well, hopefully Buffy and Faith will have everything taken care of in the next few days so we can go back to normal," Lucas told them.

Brooke and Peyton shared a look and frowned. "That would mean that they would have to leave though."

"Aw, is someone getting attached?" Luke asked with a grin.

The two girls rolled their eyes. "I just feel like they're my older sisters or something and I don't want them to go," Brooke told them with a frown.

"Me too," Peyton agreed.

"It's not like you'll never see them again though," Haley reasoned. "I'm sure you guys can visit them."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right."

The bell rang suddenly and the teens moved to head to their next classes. Peyton slung an arm around Brooke's shoulders and pulled her close. "They don't get it."

Brooke shook her head and leaned it on Peyton's shoulder as she slid an arm around her friend's slender waist. "Like usual, you're the only person that understands things like me, P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled. "Nothing new there."

The two girls headed for their next class, both counting down the time until they'd get to hang out with the slayers.

P

Peyton opened her front door and found Faith standing on the other side. "Sawyer, what's up?"

Peyton grinned. "Hey, Faith. You ready to go?"

Faith nodded with a smile. "Where are we headed?"

"I figured we could grab dinner and then maybe just go to Tric and hang out," Peyton told her, suddenly worried that her itinerary suddenly sounded like a date.

"Cool," Faith told her with a smile.

The two girls jumped in Peyton's car and made their way downtown towards the restaurant where Peyton made reservations. The music was blasting and the top was down, both girls enjoying it. The pulled up to a stop light and a vampire suddenly jumped out as they stopped and Faith had to move fast and lean over the other girl to stake it before it got its fangs on her.

Peyton sat completely still with a hand over her heart. "Wow, okay now I believe."

Faith sighed and looked at her. "Did it get you at all?"

"It's just a scratch," Peyton told her with a shake of her head.

Faith finally caught up. "What the hell do you mean, now you believe?"

"Faith, really, now?" Peyton asked with a look around for more vamps.

"Hell yeah," she replied indignantly.

Peyton tried to come up with words to describe how she felt about the entire situation but nothing came out. "I don't know."

Faith grew angrier. "What the hell do you think me and B have been doin' since we got here?"

Peyton shook her head. "Faith, I didn't really mean it."

"I think you did."

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard to believe."

"Whatever."

Peyton sighed and continued driving them to the restaurant. Once they were settled at their table inside Peyton couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Faith, I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't believe it, I guess I just didn't want to."

Faith nodded, her anger dissipating. "I know. It's cool."

With that, the conversation fell to lighter subjects and both girls laughed through dinner. Faith spent quite a bit of time telling stories about the baby slayers and life at the Council before she and Buffy went on the road and one story got her a little excited and she managed to knock her soda over and it drenched Peyton. Faith apologized profusely and offered to buy her a new wardrobe but Peyton declined, noting that she would have to go home and change before Tric.

P

"Hey, PS, where ya been?" Brooke asked from Peyton's bed.

Peyton jumped, not seeing Brooke in the room. "Brooke, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Since when do I need an excuse to come see my bestest friend?"

Peyton raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Only when you call me your bestest friend."

Brooke smiled sweetly. "But you are my bestest friend."

Peyton sat next to her on the bed. "Brooke, what's going on?"

The brunette shrugged. "Were you out with Faith?"

Peyton smiled a little and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, actually she's in the car waiting for me."

Brooke felt her stomach drop and she frowned. "Oh."

Peyton grasped Brooke's hands in both of hers. "Hey, what's going on?"

Brooke shrugged. "I dunno. You seem to like the slayers."

She shrugged a shoulder. "They're really cool and the whole slayer thing is kinda fascinating."

Brooke clenched her jaw. "Oh, so just because they're slayers they're 'fascinating'? Is she gonna be your new best friend too?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Brooke, why are you getting all weird about this?"

"What's with all the drawings of her? Do you like her?" Brooke asked point blank, pointing to the drawings on Peyton's bed of Faith.

Peyton took a step back and stared at her friend for a long stretch of moments. "And what if I do?"

Brooke shook her head, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes. "You don't even know her."

"I know her well enough to know that she's a lot of things that no one else sees," Peyton told her quietly.

Brooke stood up in a huff and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'll go so you can see as much of her as you want." She turned to leave, but turned before she got to the door. "How can you do this to Buffy? You know the two of them have something going on between them. Or are they just anther couple you want to break up?" She stormed out the door leaving a stunned, and hurt, Peyton in her wake.

"What the hell?" She thought about Brooke as she changed clothes and tried to figure out what had just happened between them. She couldn't figure out why only now she was being weird about the slayers. The two of them had been hanging out with the slayers all week.

She realized she had been sitting there longer than she thought when a knock on her door shook her from her thoughts. Faith stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable. "I saw Davis storm outta here. What happened?"

Peyton sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. She got pissed off about something and stormed out."

Faith looked concerned. "Is it because you and me are hangin' out?"

"No, Faith, it's not that," Peyton told her. She stood up and shook it off. "You ready to go?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, we gotta swing by the hotel first, I left my ID."

Peyton nodded and grabbed her jacket and followed the slayer out the door and to the car.

P

Buffy entered the club after a fairly boring solo patrol and looked around. Being in Tree Hill was like being in a very strange alternate dimension version of Sunnydale. It was a small town with one club for all ages and everyone was there because there was nowhere else to really be. The only real difference was no Hellmouth-y energy making everyone crazy.

She took a look around and noticed a familiar brunette at the bar and she made her way over and took a seat next to her.

"You look like you're having a good night," Buffy noted as she took a good look at the girl.

Brooke looked up with hooded eyes, obviously drunk. "Yeah, well I'd be having a much better night if your girlfriend wasn't hitting on my best friend."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and tried desperately to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart at the mention of Faith. "She's not-"

"I know, not your girlfriend," Brooke mumbled as she took another sip of her drink. She glanced at the slayer. "Can I buy you a drink? Don't mind me…I got started a while ago." She figured she might as well. Karen was gone and the bartender had a mad crush on her. She was definitely using that to her advantage.

Buffy studied the other girl for a second until something caught her eye. Peyton made her way through the door and was followed closely by Faith. Both girls were laughing and smiling and looking like they were really enjoying each other's company. "Ya know, a drink would be good." She ordered something with a lot of vodka and took the empty seat next to the other girl.

Brooke glanced back over her shoulder and spied what the other girl had seen and she ordered two more shots.

"Does she know?" Buffy asked softly once she downed a few shots.

Brooke placed two more shots in front of her. "Does who know what?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and clinked her shot glass against the other girl's. "Does Peyton know you're in love with her?"

Brooke nearly spit out her shot and she grasped a napkin to wipe her mouth. "What?"

Buffy shrugged. "My best friend is gay remember, it's no big deal."

Brooke shook her head. "I know it's no big deal. I'm not gay."

"You're just in love with your best friend," Buffy stated simply, almost daring the other girl to challenge her.

Brooke opened her mouth to protest but realized she couldn't and she stuck out her bottom lip in a huge pout. "I can't help it." She shifted her eyes to watch Peyton smile at something Faith said to her. "We've been friends for years. Part of me thinks this is really just the next natural progression of our relationship but I can't screw it up with her. She's too important to me."

Buffy took a sip of her drink, the alcohol kicking in hard. "How do you know you'll screw it up with her?"

Brooke laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "Because I've managed to screw up every good relationship I've ever had. Sometimes I just feel like I'm destined to be alone and there's nothing on Earth that scares me more." She glanced over at Peyton again only to find that she was dancing with Faith now. "Other than losing her."

Buffy's face shifted to concern. "Well maybe it says something that the only relationship you've ever really been able to make work is the one with her."

Brooke glanced up at her, hope flickering in her eyes. "You really think so?"

Buffy chewed on her lip and stared over Brooke's shoulder at Faith and Peyton dancing together. "I will tell you that wanting someone that you can't have is heartbreaking. There's nothing worse than loving someone that can't love you back and having them right there next to you every day all day to remind you that you'll never have them."

Brooke took a long look at the slayer and followed her line of sight. Her eyes landed on the brunette slayer and her best friend. Something suddenly clicked. "So how long have you been in love with Faith?"

Buffy's head snapped around quickly. She could have denied it. She probably should have denied it. After all, that's what had been working for her all along. "Six years."

Brooke shared a pained, understanding smile with the slayer until her smile shifted to devious after a moment. Something came to her.

Buffy saw the shift in the other girl and even though she didn't know Brooke very well she knew enough to know that she should worry. "I'm suddenly very afraid. What are you thinking?"

Brooke grinned slyly and raised an eyebrow. "I think we should each take a few more shots and see if we can make those two as jealous as we are right now."

Buffy shook her head. "What happens if it doesn't make them jealous?"

Brooke looked the other girl up and down. "Well if it doesn't work you're still pretty hot and dancing is always fun." She grasped Buffy's hand and tugged her from her seat. "Come on, Summers, let's at least have some fun."

Buffy followed her to the dance floor and the two of them started dancing, trying to catch the attention of the two girls they had just been watching, hoping to make them just as jealous.

P

Faith and Peyton approached the other two girls at the bar. Faith leaned her hip against the bar next to Buffy placing a hand on the bar and one on the back of Buffy's chair, effectively trapping Buffy in her chair. "Hey, B."

Buffy looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Faith," she whined, "it's hot in here."

Faith smiled a little, totally amused at drunk Buffy but trying not to show it. "B, you drunk?"

Buffy nodded and looked up at her with hooded eyes and a lazy smile. "Can we dance?"

Faith raised an eyebrow and glanced at Peyton who smiled and nodded, shooing her on with her hands.

"Yeah, of course, B," she replied taking Buffy's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Buffy glanced back and stopped suddenly, pulling her hand from Faith's and moved forward to pull Brooke into a hug. "Tell her." She pulled back and looked the teen in the eye and nodded.

Brooke smiled and nodded. Buffy turned back to Faith and grasped her hand again and allowed the dark slayer to lead her to the dance floor.

Peyton moved to stand next to Brooke's seat and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair, her fingers grazing Brooke's arm lightly. The two of them watched the slayers wrap themselves around each other as they danced.

"Is Buffy as crazy about Faith as she is about her?" Peyton asked quietly, her mouth close to Brooke's ear.

Brooke felt her stomach drop with the combination of the alcohol and having Peyton so close to her. Warm breath tickled her neck and she resisted the urge to shiver. She could smell her perfume and her shampoo lingering in the space around her and it was intoxicating. She nodded slowly and looked up at her best friend. "She's totally in love."

Peyton nodded slowly, her face inches from Brooke's. She swallowed hard as their gazes locked. "Wanna get out of here?"

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Your place or mine?"

"You pick," she replied with a soft smile.

Brooke grinned. "Yours." She looped her arm through Peyton's as the two of them walked home. The slayers had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even noticed when they left.

"Did you have fun with Faith?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I'm glad I came with her, but I'm really glad I'm leaving with you."

"I'm really sorry about earlier by the way," Brooke mumbled.

"Me too," Peyton replied. "For the record, the drawings were for Buffy. She saw me drawing the other day and asked me to sketch Faith."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You kinda ran out before I could," Peyton explained with a smile. "And I don't like her…not like that anyways."

Brooke looked up at her hopefully. "You don't?"

Peyton smiled and shook her head. Brooke smiled and rested her head on Peyton's shoulder as they walked.

"Aw, aren't they cute," a voice called out from behind.

Both girls turned and found a group of vampires behind them.

"You sure these are the two hangin' with the slayers?" one asked another.

"It's them," he replied with a feral grin.

The teens began to back up and were about to turn to run when they realized they were trapped by another group of vamps behind them. One vampire grabbed Peyton from behind and began dragging her off and as soon as Brooke made a lunge for her, another vamp swung a broken board at her and effectively knocked her out. Peyton screamed for Brooke until another vamp punched her and knocked her out as well.

P

A.N. uh-oh…what will become of our two favorite teens from Tree Hill? I'll make ya a deal, you review and I tell you! It works out well for everyone, right? I do hope you enjoyed this one.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Wow, guys, I'm getting a lot of positive feedback about this story and I'm really excited that I have the next part for you. This story has come together so easily and it's funny that some of you really latched on to the connection between all the girls…I didn't intend for that to really mean much of anything other than sometimes in life you meet people you just click with, but after seeing some of you respond to it, I ran with it and that's sort of the central story line in the next story in this series. This is the second to last chapter in this story. One more and we're on to Act 2! Enjoy this one!

P

Peyton's head lulled forward and it was enough movement to pull her from her unconscious state. Her vision was blurred and her body ached and she felt a horrible pain in her neck. Her hands were bound behind her back and she felt dried blood on her neck and her face. She tugged against her ropes to see if she could get out, but her body was weak and the rope barely budged.

She remembered walking home with Brooke and the two of them talking about the slayers and the next thing they knew a group of vampires jumping out and hitting Brooke and dragging Peyton off with them.

A vampire standing guard approached her and bared his fangs. "Maybe they'll let me taste you now that you're awake."

"The slayers will be here to kill you any minute," she managed to mumble.

The vamp smiled and took a step closer to her, running a finger down her cheek. "We're counting on it. Those two are the leaders of the rising slayer army…we kill them, the army is crippled and we take it out."

Peyton blinked heavily and shook her head. "So I'm the bait."

The vamp smiled. "Pretty bait. Pretty enough to eat."

"I personally think she's more hot than pretty, but that's just me," Faith's voice filtered through the air and caused Peyton to nearly cry in relief. Suddenly she felt a stick in her arm and she looked up to see another vampire drugging her. The last thing she saw was Faith staking a vampire and it turning to dust.

P

Brooke opened the door and gasped when she found Faith on the other side with Peyton in her arms. Brooke let out a small cry as she took in the sight of her best friend. "Oh my God." Peyton's lip was split and she had a gash covering her left eyebrow. Her left eye was swollen shut and she had other various cuts and bruises covering what Brooke could see, including two distinct marks on her neck.

"I could have gone to the hospital, but they ask a lot of questions," Faith told her as she pushed through Brooke into the house. "Get your first aid kit and meet me in the bathroom."

Brooke stood in place, too shocked to move. Faith looked over her shoulder and turned back when she realized Brooke hadn't moved. She stood in front of the girl and caught her eyes. "Davis, you need to get the first aid kit and meet me in the bathroom. Me and B have fixed each other up enough to know what I'm doing. Trust me, I'll take care of her."

Brooke nodded silently and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her first aid kit before heading upstairs after Faith and Peyton. By the time she reached the bathroom Faith had placed Peyton in the bathtub on top of a few towels. Brooke dropped to her knees and took in the sight of the other girl. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran a gentle hand over Peyton's hair.

"Is Buffy okay?" she asked the slayer quietly.

Faith nodded. "She's fine. It was just a few vamps thinking they could use Sawyer as bait to kill me and B. Dumbasses think it only takes a few vamps to take us out."

Brooke watched as Faith cleaned Peyton's cuts and placed bandages over the ones she could see.

"Is Peyton going to be okay?" she asked.

Faith nodded. "She'll be fine. They injected her with a sedative; it'll wear off eventually. As skinny as her ass is, it might not be till morning."

Brooke smiled a little as she watched how carefully Faith treated her friend. "You care about her, huh?"

Faith shrugged a shoulder and sat back on her heels. "She's cool. She didn't judge me right away like most people do."

Brooke kneeled down next to Faith and grasped one of Peyton's hands. She ran a few of her fingers over the raw skin on her friend's wrists from being bound. "Aw, PS."

"She'll be fine, Brooke," Faith told her. She tried desperately to ignore the pain in her heart for her friends.

Brooke nodded and sat back to watch Faith finish up with Peyton. A knock on the door caused them both to look up. Buffy peeked her head in. "You should really lock the front door, Brooke." She shrugged. "Well, I guess as long as you don't invite anyone in after dark that may not have a pulse you're okay, but it's still not a bad idea to keep it locked."

"Hey, B," Faith smiled up at her.

Buffy smiled fondly and reached down to run a hand over Faith's hair before turning to Brooke. She winced as she took in the sight of Brooke's face. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on the cheek that wasn't bruised. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern playing in her eyes. Brooke nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into a warm hug from the blonde slayer. Buffy pulled back and glanced down at Peyton. "Is she okay?"

"Faith says she will be," Brooke told her. She was so grateful the slayers were there.

The dark slayer nodded and reached out to pick up the teen from the tub. "I think it looks a lot worse than it is. Just lots of bumps and bruises."

The other two girls watched Faith carry Peyton into Brooke's bedroom and placed her on the bed. Buffy was touched by how caring Faith was with Peyton.

"Do you guys want to stay? There's a spare room with a king," she told them with a hopeful look.

Buffy smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, we'll definitely stay. I'd feel better knowing you two are safe."

Faith jutted a thumb over her shoulder. "If anything goes down, just yell."

"You guys are the best, thanks," Brooke told her with a smile.

The slayer smiled. "No problem, Davis." Faith closed the door behind her as she left the room and headed downstairs.

P

Faith sighed heavily as she slid into bed next to Buffy. "That was hard."

Buffy nodded and rolled over on her side, propping her head up in her hand. "You did really good, Faith."

The dark slayer shook her head. "I should have gotten to her sooner."

"We did the best we could and nobody got seriously hurt," Buffy told her running a gentle hand down Faith's arm.

Faith looked up at Buffy and gave her a reluctant smile. "I know."

"We've had minimal injuries and turnings while we were here, I'd say it was definitely a success," Buffy told her with a shrug.

Faith nodded and sighed heavily. She glanced up and noticed Buffy was watching her carefully. "What's up, B?"

"You don't really like Peyton like that do you?" she asked quietly, dropping her eyes.

Faith raised an eyebrow and stared at Buffy for a moment until she realized the other slayer was serious. "B, no, of course not. I mean I like her, but not like that."

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

"Why?" Faith asked slowly.

"Well other than her only being seventeen, it just doesn't seem like she's right for you."

"And right for me would be?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

Buffy sat up and swallowed. "Me," she replied simply.

Faith looked at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Buffy smiled. "Eloquent, Faith."

"Wait, hold up, are you just messin' with me?" Faith asked seriously.

"I'm serious," Buffy told her, meeting her eyes dead on. "I love you."

"You love me?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded. She sat and watched Faith process everything. She looked relieved, then happy, then sad, then confused. She grasped Buffy's hands and looked her right in the eye. "I've loved you forever."

Buffy grinned and pulled Faith into a hug. "You promise?"

Faith laughed. "I promise.

Buffy snuggled back down under the covers happily. "Wow, that went better than I thought it would."

Faith smiled and got herself situated so she was on her side with her head propped up in her hand. "How long you been thinkin' about it?"

Buffy shrugged. "Since the alley the first night we met."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Buffy smiled and little and grasped Faith's free hand in both of hers. She absently ran her fingers across Faith's palm as she watched the dark slayer think.

"I never thought we'd ever get here," Faith admitted quietly.

"Me either," Buffy agreed. "I always hoped we would, but with our past being…well _our _past I never thought we would."

Faith pulled her hand from Buffy's fingers and rested it flat against the blonde's tummy and she scooted so she was that much closer to the other girl. Buffy reached up and ran a gentle hand over her hair. Her hand remained at the back of Faith's head and she pulled the other girl's face impossibly close.

Faith felt her stomach flip being this close to Buffy. She smelled so good and it was something she had wanted for so long and it was all making her crazy. She leaned in and captured Buffy's lips in a languid kiss. She pulled back to look the blonde in the eye and when she did she was surprised to see such a tender, loving look on Buffy's face.

Buffy smiled softly. "I tried to hard to convince myself that I was in love with anyone else because I knew once I let myself love you, that was it."

Faith grinned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Kennedy."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she played with a strand of Faith's hair absently.

Faith shivered involuntarily and shrugged a shoulder. "She's seen this coming for months."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded and leaned down to kiss Buffy again. The blonde grinned and pulled Faith as close as she could, wrapping both her arms around the other girl's slender frame. She deepened their kiss and tangled one hand through Faith's hair. Faith allowed one hand to come to rest on the side of Buffy's face but it quickly traveled south and she slipped her fingers under the hem of the blonde's tank top to tease the skin there.

Buffy's breathing hitched and she pulled back from the kiss panting. "Faith, wait."

"You sure you want that, B?" Faith asked with a raspy pant that set Buffy's girly parts humming.

Buffy shook her head and leaned in to suck at Faith's pulse point softly. "We're in Brooke's house…if we're going to do this, shouldn't we at least wait until we're alone?"

Faith reluctantly nodded in agreement and kissed Buffy soundly. "I know, but I'm not sure I can go without touching you the rest of the night now that I have."

Buffy smiled and ran a few fingers over Faith's cheeks lightly. "I know, me too. But this isn't right."

"I know." Faith suddenly grinned. "It's better this way anyways. I'm gonna have you callin' my name when I finally get to have my way with you. If we kept goin', you'd wake the kids up." She winked and kissed Buffy once more before sliding off of her.

Buffy rolled over so she was facing away from Faith and scooted over so the other girl was pressing up against her back. Faith wrapped her arms around the other girl and fell asleep snuggled as close to her as she could possibly get.

p

A.N. I know, I know…the action stuff was a total cop out, but that kinda stuff isn't what I write well so I just don't write it if I can help it. I do hope you enjoyed the Breyton/Fuffy fun in this chapter. Only one chapter left in this story and then we'll move on to Act 2…and let me tell you, if you like this story, I think you'll really like what I have coming for our favorite foursome in the next one. Plus there's going to be a lot more lovin' in that one! I'm stoked so please review and let me know what you thought of this one!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Well here it is…the end of Act 1. Don't be sad…there will be more to come…well if that's what you guys really want. I hope so! Enjoy this one!

P

Brooke woke early the next morning and her eyes immediately fell to Peyton still asleep next to her in bed. She felt her heart swell as she watched the other girl sleep. She didn't have long as the other girl stirred slowly.

"Brooke?" she asked with a slur in her voice. She opened her eyes slowly and winced as she moved.

"Hey, PS, how do you feel?" Brooke asked tenderly.

She shook her head. "Like I got hit by a bus." She looked at Brooke. "What happened after they found me?"

Brooke rolled over on her side so she was facing her friend and propped her head up on her hand. "Faith brought you here and she took care of you." She reached out and placed a hand on the side of the other girl's face, allowing her thumb to run over the swollen skin under her eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Peyton nodded and scooted over so she was closer to Brooke. "I'll be fine. I still feel really groggy."

Brooke's chin quivered suddenly and in a matter of moments she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Peyton looked up in confusion and reached out to wipe her tears away. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head and choked out a little sob. "I was so scared when they took you from me. I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here, Brooke and I'll be fine. It looks worse than it is, I promise," Peyton told her, allowing herself to move just a little closer to the other girl.

Brooke shook her head slowly and inched closer to Peyton so she was hovering over her just slightly. "I can't lose you, Peyton."

"I'm right here," she replied leaning in so hers and Brooke's lips were impossibly close.

Brooke simply nodded as she allowed her lips to meet Peyton's in a slow, burning kiss. She felt a hand slide through her hair and pull her close. "Peyton," Brooke breathed out as she pulled back.

"Yeah?" she replied breathlessly.

Brooke met her eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Peyton smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too, Brooke."

Brooke grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Peyton pulled her close and rolled them over so Brooke was hovering above her, but she was unable keep from crying out when the other girl's weight rested on her injuries from the night before.

Brooke panicked and jumped up off the bed. "Oh my God, Peyton, I'm so sorry."

Peyton winced as she slowly sat up and she shook her head, reaching a hand out to the other girl. "Brooke, come here."

Brooke looked worried as she sat on the edge of the bed gingerly. "I got distracted." She ran a gentle hand over Peyton's curls. "Sorry, sweetie."

Peyton smiled a little at the pet name and dropped her head. "It's fine. I promise."

The other girl smiled wickedly. "Want me to kiss it to make it better?"

Peyton met her look and grinned. "You're saying you would?"

She nodded. "Anything for you."

"I'd say yes, but I don't want to leave Buffy and Faith to their own devices too long," she told her with a shrug.

Brooke agreed reluctantly and got up. She helped her friend up off the bed too and leaned in for a kiss. "Is it weird that this isn't weird?"

Peyton shook her head and pulled Brooke to her in a warm hug. "I think this is kinda where we were destined to end up."

"But, Pey, what happens if something happens?" Brooke met her eyes with a worried expression. "I couldn't lose you again."

Peyton shook her head and kissed Brooke deeply. "I can't promise we won't fight, but I do know that I can't live without you. Ever. No matter what happens. You'll always have me. Hopefully it will always be like this, but if it isn't, I'll always be here."

Brooke felt her fears vanish and she smiled tenderly, feeling so warm and comforted by the love reflected back in Peyton's eyes at her. For the first time in her life, she was truly loved and it meant more than anything.

Peyton grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'm sure the slayers are hungry. You know how they are if they don't eat."

Brooke laughed and followed her from the room feeling so insanely happy she didn't know what to do with herself.

The teens found Buffy and Faith in the kitchen sipping coffee. Faith was leaned with her back against the counter with Buffy standing in front of her. Buffy had one hand rested on the counter behind Faith and was leaned in close to her. Buffy was whispering something in Faith's ear that had her grinning when they both looked up and noticed the girls entering the room. Both the slayers could feel something different in the air around the other girls. Buffy immediately smiled, kissed Faith on the cheek and moved across the room, pulling the other blonde girl into a gentle hug. Peyton relaxed into the hug, feeling incredibly safe around both the slayers.

"Sawyer, how ya feelin'?" Faith asked as Buffy released her.

Peyton sat down at the table slowly and shook her head. "Like I got run over."

Faith stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and set it down in front of her. "They dosed you pretty good with the sedative so once that wears off you'll feel better."

Peyton nodded and pulled the brunette slayer into a hug. Faith looked uncomfortable at first but wrapped her arms around the other girl a moment later. "Brooke told me you took care of me last night." She pulled back and held the slayer at arms length. "Thank you."

Faith dropped her head in embarrassment and shrugged. "No sweat, Goldilocks."

"Pey, you want me to run out and get you breakfast?" Brooke asked running a hand over Peyton's hair.

The blonde shrugged and Faith nodded. "You need to eat something. It'll help soak up the drugs in your system."

Buffy set her coffee down and nodded as well. "Brooke and I will go, I don't want either of you to be alone until we're sure we got them all last night."

Brooke looked up. "Was that the nest last night?"

Buffy grinned triumphantly. "We wiped them out. It was the only good thing to come out of last night."

Brooke grinned and moved to Peyton's side, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, placing a chaste kiss on her temple. "We'll be back soon, PS." She grabbed her keys and pulled Buffy out the door with her, the blonde slayer only having enough time to blow Faith a kiss.

P

Brooke and Buffy got into Brooke's beetle and drove to Karen's, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Something was different with you two this morning," Buffy noted. "Did you tell her?"

"This morning," Brooke confirmed with a grin. "Speaking of, you and Faith looked cozy."

"I may have divulged some feelings along the way," Buffy smiled.

"Really? And?"

"And we're on the same page for once," she replied with a shy smile.

"That's great!" Brooke exclaimed. "Ya know, it's strange, I feel like you and Faith are my older sisters or something. I really don't want you guys to have to go."

"It's definitely going to be hard for us too." Buffy admitted with a frown.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming goodbyes that were inevitable. They arrived at Karen's and ordered food for the four of them and returned back to Brooke's house. The four girls ate breakfast around the pool and relaxed for the rest of the day.

Later that night the slayers split up and Buffy went on a solo patrol while Faith stayed with the girls just to be sure there were no more vamps after them.

"So Buffy told me that you two finally got everything worked out last night," Brooke mentioned as the three of them sat in the backyard around the pool again.

Faith grinned. "Oh she did? What did she tell you?"

Brooke shrugged. "Just that you two are on the same page."

Peyton smiled and shoved Faith a little. "Faith, why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Did you not see the two of them staring at each other like little love-sick puppies all day?"

"Kiss my ass, Dimples," Faith told her with a wry look. Brooke winked and smirked.

Peyton smiled a little. "Well honestly I wasn't looking at them at all today, I was a lot more focused on you."

Brooke got a mushy look in her eye and she leaned in for a kiss. "Aw, that was sweet, Peyt."

Faith rolled her eyes and cleared her throat when the two teens looked a bit too close to naughty behavior. "Not alone, remember?"

The two girls looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Faith."

"Okay, so me and PS have been talking and we want to ask you something," Brooke told her. She looked at the blonde next to her, who gave her an encouraging smile and a nod.

"Oh, geeze, why am I worried?" Faith asked seriously. "Especially since you're askin' me something when B's not around."

Brooke shook her head. "Do you think the Council would let me and Peyton come with you guys once you're done in Florida? We'll be on summer break and it would be really cool to spend the summer with you guys." She held her hands up when Faith looked like she was going to shoot down their idea. "Hear me out…we can do research for you guys if you run into something that isn't a vampire and do food runs and give you massages when you get back from patrol and stay totally out of your way and in the room while you guys patrol. We can take care of everything for you that doesn't involve killing things."

Faith opened her mouth to immediately say no, but she thought for a second about everything Brooke said and she had to admit it sounded like they had thought everything through. She pursed her lips and shrugged a shoulder. "I'll talk to B about it and if she's cool with it, we'll talk to Giles and if he says yes, I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Faith rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a yes, Dimples."

Brooke shot her a patented 'Brooke Davis' smile. "I know, but it wasn't a no either and that I can work with."

"And you'll also have to get the all clear from your parents," Faith reminded them.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "With us that's the easy part."

"Admit it, Faith, you'd love to have us around," Peyton told her with a grin.

Faith nodded. "Absolutely, but you two would have to promise to stay in the rooms after dark. I can't have another night of fixin' one of you up…that was way too hard. It's hard enough for me to have to look out for B."

"Aw, she really does care," Brooke teased, looking at Peyton with a hand held over her heart.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Keep that crap up and I'll say no right now."

Brooke pouted and sighed. "Fine."

Faith shot Peyton a wink and the two girls shared a smile over Brooke's head.

P

Later that night, Buffy and Faith settled back into the bed in Brooke's house, neither slayer convinced that the vamps were gone yet so they decided to stay until they were.

"Come on, B, why can't we take them with us?" Faith asked. She had been trying to convince Buffy it was a good idea most of the night.

"Because they're seventeen," Buffy rationalized again.

"Their parents know where they're going," Faith argued back.

"So what, we're just going to cart them all over the country with us?" Buffy asked. She loved the two girls, but she was worried about getting too attached and one of them getting hurt.

"Why not?"

"It would be different if we were taking them to the Council with us all summer where there are lots of slayers to take care of them, but we're not. It's just you and me to look after them."

"B, Giles said that Orlando is our last stop. After that we are going back to the Council so why can't we just take them with us and then they can come back to the Council with us when we go?"

"Fine," Buffy agreed finally.

Faith grinned and kissed her gently. "You're the best, B."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know."

"We're gonna have so much fun," Faith mumbled.

Buffy smiled at how cute she was and she snuggled in close to the other girl. "You do realize that we're going to have to wait until we get back to Cleveland before we'll have any real privacy right?"

Faith opened her mouth to dispute but snapped it shut quickly. She frowned. "Well damn."

Buffy grinned and leaned in close. She placed light kisses on Faith's lips and moved to her neck where she felt Faith's pulse quickening with her ministrations. She bit down gently on her pulse point and hear Faith let out a tiny moan. "Think you can wait that long?"

Faith shivered and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Buffy grinned and kissed her lips again. "Just remember it was your idea to have a slumber party on the road." She winked and slid down under the covers.

Faith narrowed her eyes. "That was low, B."

Buffy rolled over and Faith was surprised to see the other slayer's eyes dark with desire and twinkling with mischief. "Believe me, baby, when I go low, you'll know it."

Faith's mouth dropped open and her heart skipped a beat when the full implications of Buffy's words registered and the tone in her voice coupled with the look in her eye was enough to have Faith squirming. "Damn, B." She sighed and snuggled down in bed to wrap herself around the blonde next to her, though it took her a lot longer to fall asleep that night than in previous nights.

P

Two days later, on the first day of summer break, the four girls climbed into the slayer's van and set the GPS to take them to Orlando. Buffy and Faith were excited to have their new friends on the trip with them and the teens were just as excited to see what life was going to hold for them. With four girls and two new relationships all four of them knew it was going to be an interesting few months together, but they all knew it was going to be a summer to remember.

P

A.N. Yay! Summer with the slayers! I hope you all liked this story…it's officially the first one I've ever finished…not including that oneshot I did a few years ago. Anyways, should I continue on and take you on the journey to Orlando and beyond? What do you think? Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome!


End file.
